The Just Right Night Ending
by Brie92
Summary: A small box in hand and standing on sand, it would seem that Riku had finally turned into a man. RikuxSora one-shot fluffy-ish


**Disclaimer:** Well I own the kingdom in my head and I'm pretty sure I own my heart... but I don't think that counts here. o.o'

**Warning:**Beware of suckiness.

I should _really_ be working on my other stories ...... I don't feel like it right now. Don't look at the screen like that! I bet you have your moments too!

* * *

**The Just Right Night Ending**

Birds were chirping and cats were singing. The sun was shinning and people were beaming. The weather was perfect without a cloud in the sky…

On this wonderful wonderful day, Sora let out a sigh. He was stuck at work on such a glamorous day, currently doing something he would rather not say. All around him people seemed to glow; he growled at them, wishing they would go.

He wanted to go home, to lie down and rest— to relieve some if not all of his stress. But no matter how hard he wished and tried, he would forever be stuck here, surrounded by all of these knives.

At the front of the store a small bell jingled while those around him continued to mingle. Sora looked up, feeling his heart drop. Right about now he wanted nothing more than for the world to stop. For there stood Riku, his friend of the night, the silverette's looks seeming ready to bite. Those around him cautiously shifted away, making sure they were a safe distance before whispering what they wanted to say.

Riku glanced around the shop with wondering eyes, before those same aqua eyes landed on their prize. He strutted over to Sora with a model's grace, tricking some— if not all— into believing he had good taste.

The two regarded each other with raised eyebrows and all. Now Sora suddenly felt only three feet tall. Even though Riku towered over him by only an inch, Sora cursed his friend, calling him a witch.

The two exchanged words, all nice and sweet. Riku was up to something— he was being too meek.

When everything was said and done, he invited Sora out to have some fun. But with a sigh, Sora had to say that he had no plans to go out today. Riku begged and pleaded and said it all. Sora just stood there, thinking of the mall. He had to go out and buy some rags, that way he could avoid his roommate's nags.

Riku stopped his rambling seeing his friend wasn't listening. In fact, the brunet had started to make his way back to the kitchen. Riku followed him without a doubt that if he kept bugging him Sora would soon throw him out. He could do it too, for Sora was part of the manager's luxury crew.

Now in the back, hidden from wondering eyes, Sora reached over, grabbing one of his knives. Riku gulped, taking a step back. Sora was mad— he did not want to be whacked!

Now a safe distance away, he continued to say how he thinks Sora should go out today. He ignored him, as he planned, so Riku tells him how he thinks Sora needs a man.

Sora glared, foaming at the mouth. Riku sighed; he was so getting put out.

So with a wave and a kiss on the cheek, he told Sora that he would see him next week.

A week went by and to his surprise; Sora was pulled out his bed at sunrise. His friend had snuck into his house, being as quiet as a mouse.

As Sora moaned and groaned and complained about rest, Riku stood before him saying how he knows the boy best. The silverette was all grins and giggles; he was even standing there, doing a little wiggle. He was excited, that much was clear but Sora wanted to hit him and cause a little fear.

Like so many times before, Sora played with the thought of tossing his friend out the front door. He did not do it, though, but came awfully close. Riku was his friend— Sora loved him the most!

So with half an ear he listened while Riku busied himself around the kitchen.

Stakes, eggs, and juice... now Riku wanted a little smooch. Sora blushed, batting him away— oh how he wishes his friend had not stayed. It was too late to do anything now; he so did not want Riku to have a cow.

After breakfast and a shower, Sora was left alone for an hour. By now the sun was high up in the sky, watching life down below it go by.

Riku suddenly popped up out of no where, giving his friend quiet the scare. He announced that they were going to the amusement park— the one with the sharks! They were to meet Axel and Roxas in two hours somewhere around Twilight Tower. Sora was all against it that much was true— who knew what Riku and Axel would do! When apart, the two were great, but when together you would rather go drown yourself in a lake.

Riku, though, was set on going to the park, and so, he threatened to keep his friend out way pass dark. For you see, Sora had to work tomorrow from six to eight and if he stayed out all night he would defiantly be late.

With a sigh, the brunet gave in. Riku grinned— he ALWAYS wins!

Prancing and dancing around (and also ignoring his best friend's frown) Riku proceeded to drag Sora downtown. There wasn't much protest on the brunet's end... but that may be because he kept counting back from ten.

They made it downtown with much time to spare so they decided to wonder around without a care. People walked by, trying hard not to laugh, for the two stood there, arguing about a lamb. They stood across from each other in the middle of the street, head-to-head and feet-to-feet, neither ready to back down and admit defeat.

They were so wrapped up in their discussion that they failed to notice the approaching eruptions.

Axel and Roxas stood back, trying to decide which male they wanted to smack. In the end, Roxas whacked them both, not caring if the surprise hit almost cause the two to choke.

Riku and Sora glared, rubbing at the growing bump on their heads. Oh Roxas was SO dead! Roxas gulped, running away— he would much rather not stay!

A good chase around the block found the four down by the docks. They were all panting and covered in sweat... only God knows what would happen next. The desire to go to the park was long gone like the wind. They would much rather go home and lounge around in the den.

Minds made up and in need of a shower, they quickly made it home within an hour.

A battle for the bathroom was rear, but today it just seemed unfair— Axel was the only one with something extra to wear.

The redhead ran out all the hot water, not caring about those who still needed to take a shower.

Once everyone was shinny and squeaky clean, they huddled around the television with a big bar of jelly beans. After they'd finished watching "The Commitments", dance and music floored their movements. Hip-hop, pop, and rock went on until eleven o'clock.

Morning was just around the corner; Sora could not afford to stay up any longer. He bid his friends goodnight, hugging each one super tight. Roxas went quietly while Axel yapped his beak; Riku went to the bathroom to take a quick leak. He too was gone soon after though it's not like it really mattered… Sora was out faster than you could say "ladder."

The next day just as the clock struck twelve, the brunet received a letter by mail. It would seem his little sister had been thrown in jail. He groaned, knowing that his sister was doomed. Apparently, Kairi had tried to make her school go boom! Seriously, how much of a freaking idiot could she be to pull such a stunt all over a little D?

He left work early to get to the courthouse— there had to be a way to get Kairi out. Bail was two thousand dollars… oh boy will Kairi be working for him for hours! Sora expected her to pay him back in full or else he would ship her back on a mule.

Later that same day he met Riku down by the bay where on the beach sand they lay. It was cool and relaxing after the day he'd just had. All Sora wanted to do was lay back and have a good laugh. Disappointment was not on Riku's list of things to do, he could probably cheer Sora up just by saying "boo!"

Thankfully though, he took another route. Their stomachs were growling for them to feed their mouths.

A restaurant down the street is where the two agreed to meet. They each returned home to freshen up; secretly hoping that tonight will bring them good luck.

Riku arrived first, Sora last. Riku was about to burst from trying not to laugh. Sora's car, it would seem, had ran out of gas.

The line to get inside the restaurant was long causing the two to let out a moan. Why did they have to be in a "no smoking" zone!?

Minutes turned into hours as the two observed the flowers beautifully placed outside Royal Tower. They were next in line and tried hard not to sigh. Thank goodness they did not have a bedtime!

The waiter accompanied them to their seats, where on the table was a large basket of wheat. The bread was demolished in a beat of their hearts. It tasted just a bit tart.

As they waited for their food to come, Sora looked around to see what they could do for fun. The small square in the middle of the floor called out to them to dance some more. Three times around the dance floor later found Sora as hungry as a gator.

Their food had arrived and just in time. It left them memorized. It was as beautiful as can be; the only thing that would make it perfect was a cup of tea. Sadly, the restaurant's tea wasn't very good; it almost tasted like you were drinking wood.

Riku and Sora ate with much conversation, not once noticing the crowd's constant rotation. After eating they paid the bill, waving goodbye to their nice waitress Jill.

Sora was tried and ready for bed; it took all of his energy just to stand on two legs. However, Riku was not ready to call it a night. He claimed that tonight had to end "just right."

A small box in hand and standing on sand, it would seem that Riku had finally turned into a man.

Riku dropped down on one knee, beginning to beg and plea, "Sora, Sora marry me?"

And wouldn't you just guess… the answer to his question could only be "Yes!"

* * *

What can I say.... I was bored. -.-'


End file.
